


Getting To Know You

by orphan_account



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place between s2 and s3, cause i miss them, if no one else is going to give the Barrys development then I WILL GOD DAMNIT, so anne diana and jerry are still babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Mrs Barry looked at her husband for help, but he was just as clueless on what to say. She couldn’t say no. If she did, it would make her look terrible. But they had no excuse not to house the Baynard family while their house was rebuilt, other than her own aversion to anyone less well off than the Gillis family."Another fire strikes Avonlea. Diana suggest something she knows her parents will be adamantly against. But maybe, they'll learn a thing or two getting to know the Baynard family
Relationships: Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard, Diana Barry & Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo lets go ive been wanting to do this for a while! Updates might be slow, cause I have more than one fic going right now

Anne woke in the night to the sound of the fire bell ringing in town. She threw her blanket off of her, and ran out of her room to see Matthew and Marilla already getting their shoes and coats on “come along, Anne” Marilla said. Anne always admired how calm she managed to appear in situations such as this.

They all got into the carriage and made their way swiftly into town. When they got there, the fire was already being dealt with, but it was far from over. The house was small, leaving it to get swallowed by the flame quickly. She realized, with a start, that she recognized the one-room home. “that’s Jerry’s house!” she said as she got out of the carriage and went to help.

She found Diana, and hugged her tightly “Is everyone out?” she asked frantically. Diana nodded and pointed to the family huddled together nearby. She was relieved to see everyone was safe. She spotted Jerry standing by a woman, who she assumed, was his mother. Sitting next to him, was a dog. He had his hand on it’s hand, scratching worriedly behind it’s ear.

Anne took Diana’s hand and led her over “Jerry!” she called. He looked at her. She could see streaks where tears had washed away the ash on his face “Are you alright?” he didn’t say anything. She didn’t blame him. She was an expert on words, but even she couldn’t find the words to describe how her friend must have felt.

She hugged him tightly “It’s gonna be okay.” she whispered to him, she felt him nod, but he remained quiet.

The sun was beginning to peak over the hill, signalling day time, and flooding the town with warm light. There wasn’t much left of the house. Jerry stood beside her with his younger sister in his arms. The priest stood in front of the house, doing the same speech he had spoken when the Gillis house had burned down. Afterwards, everyone separated, and began discussing plans for what would happen next.

Marilla was speaking with Mrs and Mr Baynard, and Diana’s parents. Anne looked between them as they spoke. “we’ll be more than happy to help fund the rebuilding of your house, Mrs Baynard.” Mrs Barry said, with an obviously fake smile. Anne was no stranger to false politeness. She knew what Mrs Barry thought of people like Jerry and his family, and she made no effort hide it when they weren’t around. “And we can help find you a place to stay”

Diana looked at her mother “They could stay with us” she said “we have the room.” Mrs Barry looked at her daughter, almost incredulously, as if she couldn’t fathom that her daughter would suggest that a commoner stay in their house “I... well, Diana I-” Diana tilted her head “What is it mother? Surely there’s no issue. After all, most other wouldn’t have enough room, the Baynards are quite a big family. And besides, Minnie May would have a girl her age to play with.”

Mrs Barry looked at her husband for help, but he was just as clueless on what to say. She couldn’t say no. If she did, it would make her look terrible. But they had no excuse not to house the Baynard family while their house was rebuilt, other than her own aversion to anyone less well off than the Gillis family.

She sighed, and put a smile back on “of course, I don’t see why not” she said, forcing herself to come off as polite. After everything else was settled, the Baynards gathered whatever they had saved from the house, which wasn’t much, and went off with the Barry’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! Feedback and Kudos mean more than you think, I love hearing back from my audience!


End file.
